


Graphic Design is My Passion

by zappedbysnow



Category: Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Steve Rogers, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Meet-Cute, maybe he's secretly ironman too, steve is a commercial artist and tony is tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappedbysnow/pseuds/zappedbysnow
Summary: Tony was about to have lunch when he saw someone he didn't want to run into inside the restaurant. He quickly backed away and snuck into a cafe nearby, plunking his ass onto a chair shielded by a wall, which just happened to be Steve Roger's art class.Steve is an artist who does commercial work and draws comics. He spends his weekends teaching a drawing class for free at a local cafe. He doesn't recognize the guy who snuck into his class in a suit that looks like it costs more than his month's rent but he looks stressed and like he's running from someone. He can let this one slide. And no. It's not because the man looks damn fine. He's just a sympathetic guy.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99
Collections: Stony Loves Steve 2020





	Graphic Design is My Passion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talesofsuspense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsuspense/gifts).



> I wish I could write you a fic to go with this talesofsuspense, but I ran out of time. I hope you like this comic. ^__^
> 
> This is based on Tales' request of an Avengers v1 alternate universe where Steve is a commercial artist and Tony is SI CEO. Maybe he's secretly IronMan cause identity porn is always fun right? :D
> 
> If anyone wants to write a fic, you are most welcome! It'll be an awesome gift for us all. XD


End file.
